


Light My Fire

by Sampai66



Series: Klancetober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Firefighters, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keithtober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, YMCA Lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Keith is a firefighter and Lance is a YMCA counselor with thirty kids on a field trip to Keith's station.  How will Keith survive when he's awkward around kids and all he can do is think about how beautiful Lance is.





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I know that title is totally cheesy but I had to make at least ONE pun for this fic ;) Sorry this is a day late but here’s the second fic for Klancetober/Keithtober, the prompt is fire.

Keith was NOT looking forward to today. It already started off bad when he discovered that the coffee in the communal kitchen was all gone but now he had to get the firehouse ready for a visit from thirty fourth graders coming in later that day.

 

"Kolivan, why do I have to lead this tour? You know I don't....can't, handle kids well. They make me nervous and I feel like they can stare into my soul. Not to mention most of them are walking, talking, giant germs."

 

Kolivan looks up from his paperwork and gives Keith his "why are you bothering me with this pathetic issue" look.

 

"Keith, you can run into a burning building that is about to collapse but you can't handle thirty fourth graders?"

 

".....yesss..???" Keith puts on his biggest puppy dog eyes and asks, "Why can't Shiro lead the tour, you know he's great with kids. And every kid loves Shiro, they are all going to hate me." Keith crosses his arms while wearing a slight pout.

 

Kolivan looks ten ways to done with this conversation and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Shiro has lead the last three tours while you were "mysteriously" absent. So it is your turn to lead. Stop complaining, Shiro will be right beside you to help anyways."

 

"But..."

 

"OUT."

 

"Yes sir."

 

Keith shuffles out of Kolivan's office and walks right into Shiro. 

 

"Whoa, hey Keith. Why so glum?" 

 

"You know why Shiro." Keith glares at the direction of the entrance where he can hear the school bus pulling up.

 

"It'll be alright kiddo," Shiro chuckles while ruffling Keith's hair and starts walking towards the entrance. Keith shuffles behind and takes a few deep breaths. It's only a few hours, it's only a few hours, I can do this.

 

Keith can't do this. It's only been five mins and once the bus doors opened a stream of fourth graders poured out and ran right up to Keith. They've been throwing questions at him left and right. "Where is the fire truck?" "Why is your hair so long?" "Have you ever got burnt?" "What's the hottest biggest fire you've ever seen?" Keith was just about to turn and high tail it out of there when the chaperone came out of the bus followed by a kid who looked like he was green in the face.

 

"Kids! Please line up in your groups and stop harassing the nice firefighter man!"

 

The chaperone tells the sick kid to join his group and then he's walking over to Keith. Keith feels frozen, the chaperone is GORGEOUS. Tall, about the same height as Keith, dark golden brown skin with brown hair to match and as he gets closer Keith can see his eyes are an electric blue color.

 

"Hi! I'm Lance! The chaperone from the YMCA for these little rascals here." Lance holds out his hand to Keith. Keith is staring and he thinks his brain is trying to restart. Shiro clears his throat besides him and Keith is pulled out of his stupor.

 

"Sorry, I-I'm Keith," he takes Lance's hand and shakes it. His grip is firm but Keith can tell his hands are soft, unlike his beat to hell callous ones. "This is Shiro," Keith points and Shiro shakes Lance's hand as well.

 

"Nice to meet you both." Lance glances at Keith for moment and blood rushes to Keith's cheeks. He can see Shiro wearing a shit eating grin behind Lance.

 

"I've split the kids into four groups to go with each firefighter. Is that ok?" Lance asks as the other two firefighters, Thace and Ulaz emerge from the back of the firehouse.

 

"Ya, ya that’s fine." Keith answers while he's still trying to find his voice again. 

 

Shiro steps in, bless him, and says, "Keith will be with your group and I'll take group two while three and four can go with Thace and Ulaz."

 

Keith's head whips up to stare at Shiro and he winks at Keith. Keith doesn't know if he wants to jump with joy or pummel Shiro out of sheer embarrassment.

 

"Sounds good to me!" Lance is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and he starts to separate the kid groups with their respective firefighter. 

 

"Shirrrooo, what am I suppose to do now?" Keith hisses through his teeth so Lance won't hear him.

 

Shiro has to hide his snicker behind his hand but he claps Keith on his back and says, "Well, be nice for one. And second, get your flirt on son! We all know you want to!"

 

"Shiro I'm terrible at flirting and you know that."

 

"Hey, come on kiddo. You never know until you try, right?"

 

Keith rolls his eyes and has a retort on the tip of his tongue but Lance comes jogging back to him with eight kids following behind. 

 

"Alright! We all set to go?"

 

"Yep!" Shiro answers and walks towards his group giving a subtle thumbs up towards Keith.

 

Keith sticks his tongue out but can't help the subtle smile he has on.

 

He looks to Lance who was telling the kids to listen to Keith while on the tour and to not touch anything unless told to. "Alright, let's go then." Keith leads the group towards the front of the fire station where the garage is.

 

They have their newest truck out to show today, Keith and Shiro washed it that morning and once the kids saw it they practically screamed and ran to touch it. Lance was laughing and ran to make sure no one got in until they were told to. Keith took a moment to watch Lance as he interacted with the kids. He made it look so easy, like it was totally natural. Keith's heart skipped a beat when Lance looked up and caught his eye.

 

"Keith! Can we get in?"

 

"O-o ya, here let me get the door."

 

Keith opened the doors and let the kids pile in along with him and Lance. He sat in the drivers seat and Lance ended up smushed against him with the kids on his other side. Keith tried not to think about his whole side touching Lance and willed the blush away from his cheeks.

 

All at once the kids were yelling questions at him. Lance clapped once to get their attention, CLAP! The kids followed with two, CLAP CLAP! "Now, why don't we take turns and ask Keith your questions." Lance turned to Keith grinning as the first kid shot his hand in the air.

 

Keith was trying not to stare at Lance's beautiful eyes but Lance was staring right back. He broke eye contact and pointed to the first kid with a question, "You, what's your question." 

 

"Can we hear the horn?!"

 

Keith couldn't help but smile, "Sure." He pushed on the horn and all the kids screamed in delight.

 

"Now do the siren!"

 

Keith obliged and the siren was loud but the kids loved it. They kept rattling off random questions and Keith was kind of, maybe, sort of having fun until one of the girls raised her hand and asked, shyly, "Mr. Keith, do you have a girlfriend?"

 

Keith sputtered at that when Lance said, "Melanie, sweetie, that's a very personal question. Why don't you ask a question about the firetruck instead?"

 

She looked a little sad but immediately perked up with her next question, "Do you guys have a Dalmatian?"

 

Keith could answer to this one, "We do, his name is Kosmo. In fact, lets go see him right now."

 

They all left the cab of the truck and Keith couldn't be more grateful to be out of the confining space. They made their way through the firehouse and Keith showed them the kitchen and living quarters. They ended up in the backyard where Kosmo was chewing on a giant bone. The kids made a break for the dog and Kosmo jumped up and started to play with them.

 

"So do you?" Lance asked as he stood next to Keith watching the kids play.

 

"Do I what?"

 

"Have a girlfriend?" Lance turned to Keith with a glint in his eye.

 

"O, uh, ha no. They aren't my type." Keith said as he bit his lip a little from nerves.

 

"Not your type huh? What IS your type?" And Keith could see something in Lance's eyes, hope maybe. He wasn't sure.

 

"I'm gay." Keith blurted out. Ugh, graceful Keith, graceful.

 

Lance's eyes went wide for a moment and a blush rose to his cheeks, he coughed into his hand, "Cool, cool. I'm bi."

 

Oh, OH, Keith's heart fluttered in his chest. Maybe he did have a chance here, Shiro's voice echoed in the back of his head "Get your flirt on!". But just as he was about to continue talking to Lance, Shiro came through the back door and asked them to follow him up to the second floor. His voice died out with the roar of the children pulling him and Lance along.

 

This was the final part of the tour, and usually the most favorite for the kids. The fireman's pole. They split up, Keith and Thace on the bottom to catch the kids as they landed and Shiro, Ulaz and Lance at the top to send them down. One by one each of the kids slid down, grinning as they landed and jumping up and down saying how cool it was. 

 

"So did you ask him out?" Thace asked as another kid landed and Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes at him.

 

"Ugh, Shiro." He gritted through his teeth, "Had to go and blabber about me huh?"

 

THUD, another kid landed.

 

"Keith, I didn't need Shiro to tell me you think that boy is cute. You were staring enough to burn a hole right through him."

 

Keith let out a little whine, "I'm that obvious huh?"

 

Thace chuckled and helped the next kid land.

 

"You should ask him out."

 

"Ugh, I want to...I'm just, terrible at this." 

 

"Coming down!" Someone yelled from above and Keith looked to see Lance getting ready to slide down. Thace shot Keith a grin and backed away from the pole leaving him alone. Lance gripped the pole and started his decent but he was coming down to fast and to top it off he let go of the pole too early. Lance fell off and right into Keith's arms. 

 

Both stood motionless, Lance in Keith's arms, bridal style. Both wide eyed and red in the face. Keith's brain had definitely shut down and from the look on Lance's face he wasn't doing much better. 

 

Someone cleared their throat, breaking their staring contest. Shiro was standing by the pole, having just come down. His mouth set in a smirk, "Lance you ok? You didn't hurt yourself right?"

 

Lance let out a tiny yelp as he hopped out of Keith's arms. "I'm good! Good good good. Keith here saved me!" He hit Keith in the chest to emphasize his point and Shiro just nodded trying not to laugh. 

 

"Awesome. We should get the kids loaded back on the bus. Hope you guys had fun today."

 

"Yes we did! Right kids?" Lance faced them and they all yelled out their thank yous. They all started to head towards the bus and Keith felt a little nudge on his back. "Go ask him out before he leaves." Shiro whispered behind him.

 

Ya. Ya, he could do this. Keith jogged up to Lance as the last kid was loaded on the bus.

 

"So, um, I had a good time showing you guys around today. Hope you had fun!"

 

"Totally! The kids always love coming here. And I had a good time too." Lance looked at Keith like he was waiting for something.

 

"That's good! I also, was...wonderingifyou'dliketogogetcoffeewithmesometime. When we're both not working of course." That came out so fast he hoped Lance understood it.

 

Lance's eyes crinkled at the corners with how big he was smiling. "I'd love to, I'm free tomorrow. I know a cute coffee shop on Main we could go to."

 

"Yes! It's a date!" His voice cracked a little as he answered. Calm down Keith, calm down. He cleared his throat, "That works out perfect because I don't work tomorrow."

 

Lance pulled out his phone and they exchanged numbers and chose a time to meet up.

 

"Bye Keith, see you tomorrow!" Lance shouted as he boarded the bus.

 

"Bye Lance!" Keith waved as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Just as he was turning around, Shiro pulled him under his arm and ruffled his hair.

 

"Told you, you could do it! I'm so proud! My baby bro all grown up and going on dates!" He wiped at his eyes to get rid of the fake tears.

 

"Shiiirrrooooo, stooop!" Shiro released Keith and they walked towards the fire house.

 

His day turned out way better than expected and tomorrow looked like it would be even better, because he had a date with a beautiful boy named Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and general geeking out so don't be shy! Any and all geek/nerd/dewbs are welcome in this house!


End file.
